Pirate Cousin!
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: One little change, can turn a life into something else.But with one certain pirate, the one thing he gets is a girl that he makes his 'cousin'.The girl is very stubborn and wants to have freedom, which causes alot of trouble, not just for him, but for another, who has his eyes set on her too.So a choice will be made, on who she should have to be with...-A Pir!EngandPir!PruXOCLaura
1. Chapter 1: The Start of it all

_A/N: This is a Pirate!England story I wrote using my OC: Laura GreenHeart (aka: nation of Ireland). If you want a little bit of background for her, she has summer red hair (long almost to waist) medium height, and has light blue eyes (a little darker than sky color). _

_In this story, she is England's cousin…how she ends up his cousin…you'll just have to read for yourself. And since Laura is my OC, she belongs to me. Only her and the story I own, I don't on hetalia or its characters._

_Just to warn ya, that there might be some smexy and lemon in future chapters, so read at your own risk._

* * *

_**Pirate Cousin-Chapter 1: The Start of it all**_

_**The Pirate in the red coat watched the girl as she fiddled with a piece of rope that she had found on deck. He knew that she wouldn't even be here, if it wasn't for him finding her with his pirate crew as they were on one of their raids.**_

He tried not to think about it, but sometimes the memory would come to him:

That stormy night in that godforsaken mansion. He wasn't the type to just go raiding random houses, but something urged him to go in and look inside.  
And what he found in there will be burned into his memory for a lifetime . . . .

_**Time turns backwards as he remembers that day . . .**_

_**. . . . .**_

_Screams ran through the air as the town went into a panic from the fear that was seeping through it like a plague. Pirate raids were normal in towns like this, but this one was different. It was like a hunting party than a pirate raid._

_Whoever was leading this, was on the hunt. . . .The hunt for a single human being._

_He had been searching for a long time for this person, so he hoped that she was here. If not, then he would go onto the next town and the next, until her found her._

_The pirate walked down the streets, unnoticeable by the townspeople as they were more worried about escaping for their lives than taking notice to whoever was walking down the street. His emerald eyes never missed anything as he continued walking, past all the chaos that surrounded the area. Some strands of platinum blonde hair fell into his face, to hide the eye patch that covered one of his eyes._

_He hoped that she was here as he stopped at a nearby mansion. It looked like it had been abandon, when the raid started. He cautiously walked up to the door, cutlass in hand. A random pirate ran out the door and spotted him. He raised his sword and charged to attack, but was no match for him as he was cut down by the red coated pirate's cutlass. _

_The pirate fell to the ground, dead, as the sound alerted more pirates in the mansion. They also came after the red coated pirate, who cut them all down as they stood in his way at getting to his goal. After no more pirates came after him, he put his cutlass away and stepped into the mansion._

_Seeing as there wasn't a lot to steal from, he explored some of the rooms. After taking some time on the main floor to explore, he found nothing and neither did he find the person that he was looking for. _

_Guess this wasn't the right town either. . . _

_He was about to leave the building, when he heard the scream of a child. It was a terrible scream that sent shivers down his spine._

He didn't even think, as he gripped his sword in hand and raced up the stairs, to the source of the scream. When he got to the top of the stair, he found a long row of doors, one on each side of the hallway. The screams continued, each sound ringing in his ears like a terrible wail.

It would take him forever to find the source . . . so he quickly searched each room, kicking down each door open, determined to find the child that was screaming for help.

He must have been getting closer as he could hear another sound was heard.  
It sounded like a person, beating something . . . or someone.

He hurried even faster, as he got to the door that was the only one left down the hall . . . that he hadn't searched yet. The sound got louder and louder, until he heard something hard had hit the wall of the room.

That's when the scream got louder as it was hit against the wall.  
That's when he knew. . . Something was wrong.

He had to go into the room, to see for himself!

Again, without even thinking, he barged into the room. The thing that he saw next, would haunt him forever . . .

He saw a drunken looking man, with a smirk on his face, bits of blood covering his clothes. In his hand, he was gripping the shirt of a little girl, who was covered in blood and bruises. She looked like she was almost half dead, with her eyes almost closed.

_The man was almost about to smack his hand on the girl's little head, raising his own big hand about to give her the final blow . . .  
When the sound of a gunshot was heard. The man looked down and saw a bullet hole through his chest._

He had been shot . . . but who could have done it?

He looked to see England, the red coated pirate with a gun in his hand, the barrel of the rim, giving off a little bit of smoke.

The man glared at him evilly and dropped the girl, like she was a bag of useless trash, flinging her to the side. She hit the back wall, as she slumped to the ground, her eyes almost near the closing stage. She tried to strain her head to look at the man, who had just saved her from certain death.

The man growled at England as he charged at him, ready to kill him. But he never got the chance since got another bullet shot into him, making him fall to the ground.  
England put his gun away as he stepped over the man, giving him a glaring look, as he went over to where the girl had been thrown to.

He knelt down as he felt for a pulse or any sign that she was still alive. It was faint, but she definitely had one, but she wouldn't last long if she didn't get help in time . . .

_He carefully took the girl in his arms as the fallen man was slowly recovering and starting to get up again. He gave England another glare as he tried to get them both in one clear attack.  
_

_His mind was filled with nothing but rage as this stranger. How dare he interfere with him, and trying to stop him from killing that stupid child._

_He didn't care about anything except wanting to see them both dead . . ._

He let out a roar as he charged again, but never got to get close to them as another round of bullets hit him again, killing him off once and for all.  
The last thing he saw was England's gun in one hand and holding the girl in the other, cursing this man for all eternity as he fell again, dead on the ground.

England looked at the dead body, feeling a bit relieved that this monster wouldn't live to come after this girl again. He looked around the room for a few minutes and left, carrying the child in his arms as they both left. . .

_Left that horrible place, never to come back here again . . . ._

_After taking her in, he always kept a close eye on her, to make sure nothing else happened. She was always right by him, like a little shadow. . ._

_**. . . .**_

_**He smiled as he continued to watch her, still fiddling with the rope, as the ship that they were one, continued to sail on. . .**_

_**Time goes on and speeds to the a little bit into the future, as the memory starts to fade into the past . . .**_

_**It is about three years and little girl now named Laura is with her cousin, England (aka Arthur Kirkland) onboard his ship. **_

_**And today, she just gave him the shocking news of his life. . . **_

_. . . ._

"_Well then, when I grow up, I'll be a pirate for you." The girl said, as he almost choked on a scone that he was eating. She just stared at him as she watches him fight to not choke on the scone, as she waited for him to recover._

_After he had recovered over his scone choking attack, he turned to her, putting his hands on the deck railing as they just stood there as time passed._

"_Y-y-you want to do what?" He asked her, his eyes wide with shock. She blinked a few times as she looked at him._

"_I want to be a pirate, if that's ok with you." Laura said, as her cousin took the news in._

_Arthur stares at his cousin in shock at what she had just said, then put a hand to his head, shaking it as he sighed outloud. He had tried to avoid the pirate subject for her sake when she was younger, but I guess she had found out and knew that she wouldn't be able to resist the taste of the pirate life. _

_But still, . . . he at least had to try to change her mind about it._

_" I'm sorry. . ..but. . .WHAT? YOU . . . BE . . . A PIRATE? WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU WANT TO BE A PIRATE, LASSY?" He asked her, still a little shocked at the news.  
_

"_So I can help you out. After all, you are a pirate captain, so I guess I have your pirate blood since were cousins . . . . And I could help you out around on the ship." She said, since she was allowed on deck, but not able to do much, since he forbidden her from the first time she stepped foot on his ship._

Arthur let out a soft laugh as he picked up the little girl and put her on his strong shoulders. She let out a little squeal as she was up so high and she looks to see the clouds and blue sky, almost the same color as her eyes.

_Arthur smiled at his cousin, knowing that there was a good reason she smiled now and not in the past . . . _

_He knew that she didn't smile a lot, due to her family being so cruel to her..._

_Arthur never wanted to tell her about that day, hoping that those thoughts would just vanish forever, but he knew that they would never leave him for as long as he lived.  
But now at least he had helped Laura create new memories, memories that might help her forget that horrible time . . ._

_**To be continued . . .~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Daily 'wimpy' chores

_**Pirate Cousin-Chapter 2: Daily 'wimpy' chores**_

"No!"

"Yes you will!"

"No!"

"I said you will!"

"No!"

"Were not having this argument . . . your gonna do it!"

_**Once again, they were having the argument of 'chore duty' and as usual, she was refusing to do them . . . .they had been dealing with this issue for a last two weeks, and there was never an end or a decsion made for it. She didn't want to do chores, they would argue and repeat the same thing over and over.**_

"I said no dammit!" Laura said, crossing her arms in front of her chest as Arthur stared at his cousin. He had never taught her how to say words like that, not even once.

"W-w-where did you learn to say words like that, Laura?" He asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, I heard one of the crew members say It one time . . .the one with the weird curl on the side of his head." She said, as Arthur let out a growl of anger.

He knew which member of his crew that she was talking about, and when he got a hold of him, he was gonna kill him the next time he saw him.

"You mean Lovino, right Laura?" He asked as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, that guy, who's always talking in Italian or something. . ." She said as Arthur let out a sigh. His cousin was now being as stubborn as he was and this has to come from her, being an eleven year old after all.

"Well, it doesn't matter! Your gonna do it!" He said as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed outloud as she ranted and raved at him, demanding him to let her go. He ignored her cries as he walked out on deck,. With her now adding more curse words.

"You sure are cursing really badly now. What else did that idiot teach you?" Arthur asked the angry girl.

"More than you'll ever know, you scone eating bastard!" She grumbled as he walked all the way to wear Lovino was stationed at the time.

_**Boy, was he gonna get it today for sure . . .**_

"**Lovino! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"** Arthur shouted as he heard a yelp coming from the galley where the food got made. He followed the sound of the yelp as he found Lovino, with a tray of tomatos, one badly crushed.

"Dammit, I'm right here you stupi-! Oh, Captain!" The Italian said, stuttering as he saw the glare in the captain's emerald green eyes.

"Lo…vi….no…." Arthur growled as Lovino started to shake a bit. "What the hell do you think your doing? Why are you teaching my cousin curse words?

"Hey, I didn't know that she would say them! It was a total accident!" He said, trying to clear his name of any crimes.

But he wasn't going to get away with it, not by a long shot. So as punishment . . .they were both sentence to clean up duty.

Laura was giving the job of washing dishes . . .

And Lovino . . .

Was giving the job of the bigger pile of dishes and deck sweeping.

"Why do you have a smaller pile than me?" Lovino complained as Laura was finishing up her pile of dishes.

"Because I'm smaller that's why." She said as he grunted outloud. She grinned at him, as she dried the last dish and stacked it on her pile. Lovino saw that she was done and started ranting again at her, but this time, making sure to hold back on the curse words not wanting to deal with the captain again.

She walked up on deck and started going to the captain's room, thinking of what else she wanted to do today. She started humming to herself, as she didn't notice the wind blowing through her hair.

_Guess it was gonna be another one of those days again . . . ._

_~**To be continued . . .~**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Random Question?

_**Pirate Cousin-Chapter 3: A Random Question?**_

After a few hours of staring at the sky and water, Laura decided to head back to the Captain's room. Since she was Arthur's cousin, she was the only one allowed to be able to go come and go into his cabin whenever she felt like it.

And also, one of the rules he had on his ship was that his crew was not allowed to touch her or hurt her in anyway. If they did . . . whoever even tried to do it, that one would face Arthur's sword and die.

But Laura didn't want to always have to be protected all the time.

**So one day, she went to ask her cousin, a very, very, important question…**

"So let me get this straight: you want…..to…do…WHAT?" Arthur exclaimed outloud as he stared at his cousin in shock. Laura just stared at him, her big light blue eyes showing that she was serious about what she wanted.

"I want, to learn…how to use a sword." She said, trying to sound serious about her statement.

"Why, Laura? You do realize you're a girl…" Arthur said, as he was trying to figure out a way to change her mind.

"It doesn't matter if I'm a girl or not! I don't want to think I can't do anything, coz I am a girl! I want to get stronger, strong enough to be able to hold my own against anyone!" Laura said as she ranted at him, not wanting to change her mind about this.

"Ok, Ok, I get it." Arthur said, throwing his hands in the air, in defeat. She could be so stubborn sometimes, that was almost unreal that she was almost acting like him most of the time.

Guess his own stubbornness was rubbing off on her….

"Alright then, I teach you, but only the basics first. After you've grown a bit more, then we'll learn more. Is that a deal Laura?" he asked her as she nodded her head, very excitedly.

She couldn't wait to learn how to sword fight; she would finally get to learn to be stronger.

She had wanted to do this for a while, as a way to show her cousin that she wasn't a little kid anymore. But now, she'll get that chance to prove it to him…

**A few days later, Laura was learning the basics of how to use a sword with Arthur…**

**And she was hating it already.**

She let out a cry, as she once again, got nicked by his sword on her arm. That hurt than the last few hundred times, she had gotten hit by his sword.

"Come on now, Laura, no quitting now!" He commanded, as she grunted and got up into a fighting stance, holding her sword, the way he taught her.

She charged again, this time, pissed off as she prepared to strike him…

But once again, she got her butt whooped as he blocked her attack and sent her flying.

She let out a grunt as she fell down hard.

This was not going as well as she thought.

Maybe, this wasn't a good idea after all….

Arthur put his sword away and told Laura to practice on her own for a bit, then they would continue again where they left off. She nodded at him, as he left for his captain's room, leaving her alone on the deck.

She practiced by herself as she let out shouts of anger.

Why couldn't see beat him?

Was she really that weak?

She was getting even more mad, and she decided to leave. The ship that they were on, was docked at a nearby harbor, so it would be easier for her to just slip away unnoticed.

I mean, it's not like they cared that she would be gone for a bit…

So when she saw that no one was looking, she quickly put her sword, to a strap on her belt and quietly left the deck of the ship. When she saw that the ship was cleared, she ran off the ship like a madwoman and booked the hell out of there.

Once she was off, she saw a street nearby and went off in that direction.

What she didn't know that she was being watched…

_**She also didn't know that the person who was watching her would also start to follow her: a young boy with silvery white hair and crimson eyes…**_

_~**To be continued . . .~**_

* * *

**OK, wonder who Laura is gonna find following her? And I guess I'm making her a little rebellious a lot, since she is an OC and a girl. (She is a fem. Ireland by the way)**

**And as a favor, I would like to know how I'm doing on this story so far, so please review or comment on how's it's going…..comment are nice coz they help me a lot!**

**Until next time everybody!**

_**UPDATED ON: MAY 25, 2012. **_

_**~edited updated on: may 27th, 2012**_


	4. Chapter 4: Laura Meets Gilbert

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own Hetalia or its characters, just the story and my oc. _

_**A/N:**__ And just to let you know, in this chapter, Gilbert is the same age as Laura, which is eleven. *(it's like that so more chapters will explain the reason.*) as I'm writing this chapter, I'm listening to the bleach OST soundtracks, for music inspiration for ideas. (Music helps me think up better ideas)_

* * *

_**Pirate Cousin-Chapter 4: Laura Meets Gilbert**_

"CAP'IN! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Arthur let out a groan as the loud shouts had awakened him from his sleep. He was trying to have a bit of nap before, checking up on Laura….

_**And he really didn't like getting woken up like this…**_

"What is the problem?" He grumbled angrily at whoever was at the door.

"Well, you see…um…it's…well cap' in… it's Miss Laura…"

"Yeah, what about her?" Arthur said, getting annoyed at whatever was taking so long for him to say whatever it was.

'Well, you see…um…" The crew member was trying not to let any fear in his voice, knowing his Captain will be angry about the news that he had to tell him.

"She's um….

She's not here, Cap' in…

She's um…gone."

In that exact moment…it was about three seconds to explosion time…

_3….2….1…_

"**WHAAATTT?"**

Meanwhile, Laura was quickly trying to find a street way to follow without getting lost along the way. She turned this way and that, going down one alleyway after another, trying to see how much distance she could in between her, before Arthur found out that she was missing.

She wasn't looking where she was going, and didn't know that she was being followed…

After stopping and seeing that she was in fact lost, she started to turn back to the docks….

When she turned to fast and bumped into someone.

"Oi, Vhat Zhe hell?" A loud voice said, as Laura tried to look at who it was, but the shock of bumping into someone, made her start to lose her balance. She felt herself start to fall, as she quickly closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of crashing to the ground…..

But a quick fast hand, grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards something, as she fell against them.

A thump sound was heard as someone fell to the ground.

She heard a groan coming from someone, as she didn't know if she should open her eyes yet. She heard them start to get up, as she decided right then, to open her eyes.

When she did, she was staring back at a young boy about her age with crimson eyes and silvery white hair. She said nothing, as her voice must have not wanted to work at that moment for some stupid reason.

The boy gave her a small smirk as she just continued to stare at him.

"Are you alright frau?" He asked her, his voice thick with an accent that she couldn't place at the moment.

"Yea, I'm alright." She said, as she continued to look at him, looking straight into those deep crimson eyes of his.

"Gut, zhen vould you mind…getting off of me?" He said, as she looks at him confused like. Then she realizes that she is on top of him and quickly gets up, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Kesesesese, looks like someone is embarrassed…" He said, smirking at her face expression.

"Shut up, you. That was a first time for me…" She said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"First for vhat? Being on top of a man, frau?" He teased at her, making her blush deepen a bit.

"No, not that… being saved like that." She said, trying to get that thought out of her head. "And your no man, your don't even look older than me, so how could you be a man."

"But I am a man, at least an awesome one. If it vasn't for me, you vouldn't be in very good shape about now…" He said, giving her another smirky grin.

"Well can at you at least tell me your name? So I can at least thank the person who 'saved' me?" She asked him, wanting to know his name.

"Mein name is Gilbert…. Gilbert Bielschmidt." The boy, now named Gilbert said. "Und Vhat vould your name be, frau?"

"Laura, just Laura." Laura said, not wanting to give him any more info at that moment.

"Laura…Laura…I like it. Sounds very awesome!" Gilbert said, as he quickly got up and grabbed her hand, shaking it rapidly. "I have a feeling zhat zhis is zhe start of an awesome friendship, Laura."

Laura rolled her eyes at the comment, but deep down, she had a feeling that he was right: this might be the start of an awesome friendship…with her very first friend…

At the ship, Arthur was starting to feel his anger boil. He never got this angry, only when things were really bad or when something was wrong. He paced back and forth in his cabin, thinking over and over on how this happen…

How could Laura just go off like that?

And why the hell wasn't anyone watching her?

He tried many times to keep her safe and never let her out of his sight…but somehow, she was able to slip away from him, without his knowing.

When he found her, he was seriously gonna give her a big punishment, for disobeying his orders….

He opened the door and went on deck, with a plan in mind….

"Cap' in?" He turned his head to one of the first mates, the same one who gave him the news earlier. "Any orders?"

"Only one, Josh…" Arthur said, as he pulled out his cutlass. "Get anyone who is available and send out a search party to find Laura. And when you find her…

Bring her back here, safe and sound."

"No one is allowed to hurt her in any way, and if someone is hurting her…..kill the bastard whoever they are!" Josh nodded his head at hearing his Captain's orders.

"Yes Sir! Should we bring anyone back who looks suspicious at hurting Miss Laura?" Josh asked, knowing that there might be punishment involved.

"Yes, if you sense anything wrong. Bring them back here alive or dead, doesn't matter….coz I'll deal with them in the end." Arthur said, as he swung his cutlass and slashed it on a railing, showing that he was serious.

Josh nodded his head and went off to find anyone for the search party.

Arthur put his cutlass away as he looked at the sky, worried about Laura.

"_You better be safe Laura. If anything has happened to you, I'll kill whoever is responsible and see them burn in hell!" _Arthur thought, hoping with every fiber of his body that he was wrong….

As the search party was being organized, Laura and Gilbert were starting to become friends, not knowing the danger that was coming to them at close range…

_**Time was slipping away as chaos was slowly closing in…..**_

_**To be continued . . .~**_

* * *

**OHHH, it's getting good! And Iggy is sooo pissed! (So overprotective! It's cute!) Wonder what's gonna happen to Laura and Gilbert? And other chaos is coming into Laura's way? **

**Well, you'll have to read the next chapter which starts off the first story arc: **_**"The Search and Rescue " **_**Story Arc!**

**Until next time everybody!**

_**UPDATED ON: June 18, 2012.**_


	5. Chapter 5:The Search and Rescue PT1

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own Hetalia or its characters, just the story and my oc. _

_**A/N:**__ And just to let you know, in this chapter, it starts off the first part of : "The Search and Rescue " __Story Arc! __. As I'm writing this chapter, I'm listening to the bleach OST soundtracks, for music inspiration for ideas. (Music helps me think up better ideas)_

* * *

_**Pirate Cousin-Chapter 5: The Search and Rescue PT.1**_

**Time was slipping away as chaos was slowly closing in…..**

**The target was all alone as they spied her getting off the ship from the docks. They wouldn't have recognized her to be a girl, since she was wearing boy type style of clothing and she was kinda small for her age…**

**But from the confirmed information that they were giving, they knew it was her…**

**They followed her for a bit, trying to get her alone so they could grab her. But before they could nab her, she had runned into that white haired kid.**

**So close, and yet, wasn't able to this time…**

**It was decided that she would still be kept to being followed for a bit longer….**

_**Then, when they had a chance, they would steal her away…**_

Laura and Gilbert were already chatting up a storm, talking about the most random things. Gilbert was mostly doing all the talking as Laura listened and talked some.

She learned a lot of things about Gilbert, like she learned about his younger brother and about his pet bird named Gilbird. She also learned that he wanted to be a pirate captain one day and be very awesome like forever.

Laura told Gilbert about her life, about her cousin and how he was teaching her how to sword fight. Gilbert listened to the girl as she looked at the sky for a few minutes, with a sad look on her face.

"Hey frau, is something vrong?" Gilbert asked her getting right in her face. She didn't say anything for a few minutes as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Helllo?"

He kept waving his hand in front of her face for a few more minutes as she snapped out of her sky induced trance. She looked at Gilbert with her sad look still on her face.

"Hm, what? What is it?" She asked him.

"It's your face, you look sad frau." Gilbert said. "Vhy do you look so sad? Did something happened?"

"It's nothing Gilbert…I just…I just get like this sometimes, that's all." Laura said, as she started walking away, wanting to drop the topic. Gilbert wanted to ask her more about the subject, but decided to leave it like that. If she wanted to continue it, he will let her do it, when she feels ready to talk about it.

They both started walking in silence for a few minutes as she could feel a few tears start to fall from her eyes. She cursed mentally to herself at being so weak.

Why did when she tried to remember some things, that she couldn't?

What happened to her before she started living on her cousin's ship?

All these thoughts were never answered and she didn't know why. She wanted to know, she was desperate to know….

Suddenly she felt arms around her shoulders, making her cringe just a bit.

She looked to see that Gilbert had his arms around her, trying his best to comfort her in his own way.

"It's okay, liebe. Vhatever is bothering you, is not your fault, no matter vhat it is." Gilbert said, as she turned herself around to face him, eyes starting to fill up with tears.

Gilbert smiled at her as he used his hands to wipe away her tears.

"It'll be alright frau, don't cry…" Gilbert said as she suddenly buried her face in his shirt as she started to cry. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down, for a reason she didn't know why.

Gilbert just smiled at her as he gently patted her back, trying his best to comfort her and sooth her crying.

_**The two friends just stayed like that, not moving a single muscle as time seemed to go ever so slowly…..**_

Arthur just stared at the sky, as he kept waiting for Laura to come back. He had been waiting for at least half of the day for any signs of her returning.

And he was starting to run out of time and patient's….

He gave himself a time limit:

one hour…

He would wait one hour for her to come back.

If she wasn't back by then by herself or by the Josh's search party…

Then he would go himself and find her, by any means necessary.

"_Laura…Laura…where are the hell are you?" _Arthur thought as he turned his head to the town where they had docked for the time being. "_Why did you run off like this?" _

As these thoughts raced through his mind, he suddenly sensed something familiar, a feeling that he knew all too well.

"_This feeling….it's that brat again!_

_Why is he here?_

…_._

_Is he with Laura?...if he lays a hand on her, I'm gonna kill him and cut his heart out!" _Arthur thought as he let out a growl of anger, his hand gripping into a tight fist of rage.

After Laura had cried for some time, she started to feel a bit better.

She stopped crying, drying her eyes, to make the tears stop faster. When she was all done, she looks at Gilbert, as her face gets a light blush dusted on her face.

She had just realized that she was very close to Gilbert in this situation…

"I'm sorry…" She said letting go as she turns her face away, with the blush still on her face.

"It's okay, frau. You look a lot cuter vith zhat blush on your face." Gilbert said, making her blush deepen a bit.

"Stop teasing me, Gilly!" Laura said, as Gilbert tilted his head at the nickname of being called "Gilly". He just smiled at her, showing her that didn't mind the nickname. Laura just gave him a grin and started running, starting up a game of tag. Gilbert just stared at her running off, but quickly got the message and chased after her, determined to catch her.

They kept up the chase until Gilbert saw Laura suddenly stop for some reason.

"Hey, Frau, vhy did you stop?" He asked her, as he also saw what she was seeing, that made her stop.

It was a group of nasty looking people, probably illegal pirate workers, that seemed like they were doing some business in this area. One of them, with darkish brown hair and dark brown eyes, had his eye on Laura, giving her a hungry look like he was eying a delicious meal.

"Found you, poppet… how sad that he would let you run off by yourself, without any of his guard dogs to watch over you…" He said to Laura as he reached out a hand to touch her.

But someone blocked him from touching her, as he saw an angry Gilbert glaring daggers at him.

"Don't touch mein friend, you bastard!" Gilbert growled at him, ready to kick his ass.

"Well, now, it looks like this puppy as some bite to him…" The man said as he was about to pull out his sword. But before he could, Gilbert kicked him hard in the leg, making him stumble a bit.

With that action, Gilbert grabbed Laura's hand, making an act of starting to run away from this group of pirates.

"Frau, ve need to run!" Gilbert said as Laura looked at him confused like.

"But why? What's going on? Who are they?" Laura asked, not knowing what was going on.

"No time for questions, just run!" Gilbert said, as they started running together. "Just run und don't look back!"

"Okay, but are you sure…" Laura said as Gilbert cut her off.

"JUST RUN, LIEBE! RUN!" He commanded her, as the pirate group soon quickly followed them, right on their tail.

_**The chase had begun, as the time started ticking down slowly…..**_

_**To be continued . . .~**_

* * *

**oh my, it's getting good! the next chapter will the second part of the "The Search and Rescue " _Story Arc! Just who is chasing after Gilbert and Laura? And what do they want with her? _**

**_you'll have to see in the next chapter to find out what happens next!_**

**Until next time everybody!**

_**UPDATED ON: July 23, 2012.**_


	6. Chapter 6:The Search and Rescue PT2

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own Hetalia or its characters, just the story and my oc. _

_**A/N:**__ and just to let you know, in this chapter, it starts off the second part of: "The Search and Rescue " __Story Arc! __. As I'm writing this chapter, I'm listening to the bleach OST soundtracks, for music inspiration for ideas. (Music helps me think up better ideas)_

_And as a fun part for me, I'm gonna try to see if I can come up some intense scenes or some really cute scenes. *depending on how I want the story arc to turn out*_

* * *

_**Pirate Cousin-Chapter 6: The Search and Rescue Pt.2**_

"_**Frau, ve need to run!" Gilbert said as Laura looked at him confused like.**_

"_**But why? What's going on? Who are they?" Laura asked, not knowing what was going on.**_

"_**No time for questions, just run!" Gilbert said, as they started running together. "Just run und don't look back!"**_

"_**Okay, but are you sure…" Laura said as Gilbert cut her off.**_

"_**JUST RUN, LIEBE! RUN!" He commanded her, as the pirate group soon quickly followed them, right on their tail.**_

_**The chase had begun, as the time started ticking down slowly…..**_

___- - - -._

Gilbert and Laura kept running as fast as they could. They both knew that they needed to get away and fast. If they didn't, they would be caught and taken to a slave auction or worse…

Gilbert had heard rumors about groups like this, but he didn't think they actually existed. Guess he would have to pay better close attention to what he was told, if they lived through this…

Then, Gilbert could sense that they were slowing down a bit, as he felt Laura's grip on his hand, loosen a bit as she stumbled over her feet. He quickly stopped her falling and held onto her hand tightly.

"Come on, ve can't stop now!" Gilbert said, helping her up.

"I know…but…I can't…I can't…run anymore…" Laura said, feeling out of breath. She never had to run this fast and far before, so she was feeling exhausted.

Gilbert could tell that she was exhausted and tired, but they needed to keep moving.

They couldn't afford to make stops to rest…

"Okay, frau, I understand…" Gilbert said. "But ve need to keep moving, so…." And out of nowhere, he grabs her from behind and picks her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. "Zhe awesome me, vill carry you like zhis!"

She gasped in shock at him, as he only grinned at her and started running like crazy. She didn't even speak as he continued to run, trying to get them as far away as possible.

The pirate group wasn't too far away, so Gilbert continued to run, picking up speed as quickly as he could.

"Dammit, don't let them get away!" The leader said as Gilbert turned his head around and gave them a smirky grin.

"**SUCK IT LOZERS! KESESESESESESE~" **Gilbert said, teasing them as he stuck his tongue out at them. Laura didn't say anything, as Gilbert looked at her with the smirk still on his face.

"Zhere so slow, compared to zhe awesome me, frau." Gilbert said, as Laura just gave him a smile back, as she hoped that he was right about that…

The search party that Josh was leading, wasn't going well so far. They hadn't found any clues to where Laura's whereabouts were. But they knew, that they couldn't end it right there…

They had a job to do and they weren't allowed to quit until their mission was complete.

A pirate scout that Josh had sent out to scope the area, came back with some news when he was scouting…

"She's here, josh, I saw her!" The Pirate scout said, in between breaths.

"Are you sure? It was Miss. Laura?" Josh said, as the pirate nodded his head, confirming his report. This was good news for them. They had found her!

The scout told more of his report, saying that she was unharmed, but had met up with a young boy about her age. He also said, that he saw the two of them, talking and what looked like, starting to become friends.

"A young boy, you say?" Josh said, starting to get a bad feeling about this. "What did he look like? His eye color? Hair color?"

"Well, he had slivery almost white hair, pale skin and crimson colored eyes, almost like blood…

Josh felt a shiver run down his back.

This was not good.

He was told about this kid by the Captain one time and was made sure to keep him away from any members of Arthur's crew.

But Laura was never told about him, so she didn't know the danger this kid opposed to them…

But Laura was the Captain's cousin and that made her a member of his crew…

And it was part of his job, to help protect their own crew.

"It looks like we have a lead, mates. We need to find this kid and fast, to save Miss. Laura!" Josh said as the rest of the search party nodded in agreement, wanting to help get Laura back.

"When we find him, we'll take him to the Captain….

And let him deal with him…"

The search party breaks off into small groups, to make the search go faster, as their time was running out. Josh asked on the search party members to go back to the ship and tell the Captain the news.

This might turn to be bad after all, if things played out, the way they were setting up.

Gilbert and Laura had kept up the chase for as long as they could. They finally were able to put some distance in between them, as they came to a place to rest for a bit.

Gilbert set Laura down on a stone rock, as he plopped himself on the ground, completely out of breath. He some time to catch his breath, while he rested, until his energy came back.

"Who were those guys?" Laura asked Gilbert.

"Probably some illegal pirate vorkers, trying to kidnap random people for money or something, frau." Gilbert said, as he explained to her about illegal pirate workers, from what he was told. Laura listened carefully, paying close attention to what he was saying.

"So, they do things like this…just for money?" Laura asked him.

"Ja, nasty bit of people aren't zhey? Zhere just so damn awful to be having around places like zhis." Gilbert said, picking up a stone and throwing it.

"You know a lot about them, don't you? Guess, wherever ship you were put on, the person in charge was very knowledgeable." Laura said, wanting to know about his life.

"I'll tell you someday, frau…" Gilbert said, as Laura made a pout face. Gilbert stood up and looked at Laura, giving her a smile. "Hey, don't be like zhat, frau. It's gonna be okay. Vere gonna get through zhis und zhis vill all be put behind us."

"Are you sure, Gilbert? It's kinda scary, with those people chasing us…" Laura said, feeling a bit scared.

"Hey, now. I von't let zhem touch you, frau!" Gilbert said, as he gave Laura a confident grin. "I'll keep you safe from zhem, coz I'm just zhat awesome!" Laura wasn't sure, so Gilbert went up to her and gave her a big hug. "Don't vorry, frau, I promise, I'll protect you."

"Really? You promise?" Laura said, feeling a bit awkward but safe in the hug.

"Ja, I do…" Gilbert said, still hugging for a bit longer, than letting go. Laura was confused at why he let go, but she soon realized when she saw that they had been found out.

"Found you, again poppet. You two run pretty fast for little kids." The man said, as he started walking towards Laura and Gilbert. Gilbert got his glaring look back, as he stepped in front of Laura, baring rage in his eyes at the man.

"You von't touch her, schwein! I von't let you, over mein dead awesome body!" Gilbert growled as he put out a small sword that had kept hidden all this time.

"Well, now, looks like our 'puppy' has some fight in him." The man said, snickering as he pulled out his own sword. "Guess I better introduce myself: the name's Luther… Luther Sterling. I also go by _**'The black Sword Reaper'**_. " The man, now named Luther said, giving his name to them both.

" Vell zhen, Mein name is Gilbert…. Gilbert Bielschmidt. You can call me zhe _**'Awesome Gilbert'**_, but I bet your brain von't be able to hold zhat level of awesome knowledge, vhen I kick your ass!" Gilbert said as he raised his weapon in a fighting style stance. "I have an awesome unique fighting style zhat you should pay very close attention to….if you vant to keep your head on straight!"

"Interesting…then by means, please…show me your 'unique fighting style', little one." Luther said as he also put his sword in a fighting stance.

_**Time seemed to stand still, as neither party moved a single muscle, watching the other with intense care. **_

_**Then… the signs of the battle started and chaos soon, exploded into a battlefield….**_

_**To be continued . . .~**_

* * *

**Aw man, a battle scene with swords! It's Gilbert VS Luther in the next chapter which is part 3 of "The Search and Rescue" Story Arc! **

**Who will win? Will it be Gilbert? Or will it be Luther? **

**Can Josh's search party make it to get Laura in time? And with the hour almost up and time running out, is Britain gonna step in and take action?**

**These questions and other's, will have to wait until the next chapter to be answered! **

**Soo…**

**Until next time everybody!**

_**UPDATED ON: July 24, 2012**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Search and Rescue Pt3

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hetalia or its characters, just the story and my oc. _

_**A/N:** and just to let you know, in this chapter, it starts off the first part of: "The Search and Rescue "Story Arc!. As I'm writing this chapter, I'm listening to the bleach OST soundtracks, for music inspiration for ideas. (Music helps me think up better ideas)_

* * *

_**Pirate Cousin-Chapter 7: The Search and Rescue Pt.3**_

"_**You von't touch her, schwein! I von't let you, over mein dead awesome body!" Gilbert growled as he put out a small sword that had kept hidden all this time. **_

"_**Well, now, looks like our 'puppy' has some fight in him." The man said, snickering as he pulled out his own sword. "Guess I better introduce myself: the name's Luther… Luther Sterling. I also go by 'The black Sword Reaper'. " The man, now named Luther said, giving his name to them both.**_

" _**Vell zhen, Mein name is Gilbert…. Gilbert Bielschmidt. You can call me zhe 'Awesome Gilbert', but I bet your brain von't be able to hold zhat level of awesome knowledge, vhen I kick your ass!" Gilbert said as he raised his weapon in a fighting style stance. "I have an awesome unique fighting style zhat you should pay very close attention to….if you vant to keep your head on straight!" **_

"_**Interesting…then by means, please…show me your 'unique fighting style', little one." Luther said as he also put his sword in a fighting stance. **_

_**Time seemed to stand still, as neither party moved a single muscle, watching the other with intense care. **_

_**Then… the signs of the battle started and chaos soon, exploded into a battlefield….**_

___- - - -._

Gilbert made the first move by charging at Luther with sword, ready for an attack. He held it straight like as he got ready to strike, but Luther blocked it with his own sword in a defense position.

Gilbert smirked as he knew that would happen, as he pushed Luther's sword away, making him take a step back.

"You're not bad, Luthy." Gilbert said, smirking at him.

"And your not bad either, however, I could deal without the nickname." Luther said, as Gilbert continued to smirk at him. "Is there something so funny, that you keep smirking at me, little boy?"

"Ja, zhere is….just keep your focus on zhe awesome me, coz if you don't….." Gilbert started to say, still keeping the smirk on his face. "You're gonna be very sorry!" And out of nowhere, a small dagger was thrown at Luther, striking him for his heart. Luther took a step back, blocking it with his sword.

"_Damn, that was close. For a minute there, I thought the brat was gonna get me there, with that tiny hidden dagger of his." _Luther thought, as the dagger started to fall down to the ground.

But then, it came back up and started to fly back to him.

"_WHAT? HOW CAN THAT BE? WHAT IS THAT THING?" _He thought again, as he blocked it again, pushing it back with force. He looked at Gilbert who saw that he caught the dagger with one hand, smirking again at Luther's expression.

The dagger was a special type of weapon, since it had a rope chain tied to the end of it, so the user could use it to throw and attack with, based on the speed and area condition's.

"See, I told you before…you need to focus on me or othervise, you'll be sorry." Gilbert said, as he held up his weapon again, ready to strike.

"Unusual weapon you got there, little one." Luther said, trying to think of another attack strategy to fight with. "I never seen something like that before. Where did you get it?"

"Und vhy should I tell you? It's none of your damn business anyvay." Gilbert said, getting the weapon ready to attack with again, as he started to make it spin in a circle very fast, in a spinning like motion. "Und besides, you von't need to know, vonce your dead!" throws his arm in a punch like motion, making the weapon fly towards Luther again, striking him again or at least trying to.

The weapon came flying at him with great speed, so it was hard for him to block and hit it back with the force needed to be able to do it. And while that happened, Gilbert came flying/charging at him attacking him with another small dagger that he had.

He slashed at him, with brute force as Laura just watched the battle go out from the side lines. She didn't think she would be able to help him, so she thought it best to just stay away from the fight….

For now…

Gilbert knew that he was just buying time, until someone came to help. But he also knew that wouldn't last long, like this.

"Laura! Get moving now!" Gilbert said, as did his best to hold Luther back.

"But, Gilbert…" Laura said, as Gilbert cut her off.

"I can't hold him off forever, frau! Get moving now!" Gilbert said, as he struck Luther with his dagger. Laura nodded as she started to run, making her way to the docks. But she didn't get far, as one of the pirate's chased after her.

"VerDammit! Zhat's cheating!" Gilbert growled at Luther, as Luther grinned.

"Stupid kid…while you were busy fighting me, you lost focus on your friend's safety…." Luther said, as Gilbert kicked him hard in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

Gilbert snorted at him and raced off to catch up with Laura.

He didn't much time to run as he soon was caught up with her. Gilbert let out a yell as he saw his friend getting ganged up on.

"**LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARDS!"** Gilbert roared as he charged at them, ready to kill them…

Josh was walking down on of the streets when he heard someone sneak up on him. He turned sharply, about to attack him, but let down his guard when he saw it was Arthur, right behind him.

He almost attacked his Captain, by accident…

"So, did you find her yet?" Arthur said, as Josh shook his head.

"Not yet, but we did a clue to who she might be with…it's that boy…he's here…" Josh said.

"I see…well, then…" Arthur said, as he pulled out his cutlass. "Let's go find that little brat and teach him what it means to touch something that isn't yours!" he turned to josh with the next set of orders.

"Gather everyone in the search party and bring them back here! ….

Were going hunting!"

"Aye, Captain!" Josh said as he went off to go find the others.

_**The hour was up and Arthur Kirkland, had come to join the search….**_

Laura was feeling scared as she was surrounded by the evil pirates. She didn't know what to do. Everything was going too fast for her to understand what was going on.

She heard shouts all around her, as she saw Gilbert attacking the pirates, trying to make a way for her to escape.

But before she could, something pushed her, making her take a step backwards.

"FRAU, WATCH OUT!" Gilbert yelled, as he started running towards her, with fear written all over his face. She didn't know why he was running towards her, but she turned her head a bit, as she soon realized why.

When she was pushed, she was at the edge of the dock…

Which means, she was falling backwards into water.

Now, she was starting to feel more scared. She screamed outloud, hoping someone had heard her.

"_**LAURA, HOLD ON!"**_ _**Gilbert yelled as he raced even faster, grabbing her hand, as he pulled her close to him, falling with her. Both of them fell into the water with a loud splash, loud enough that it could be heard a mile away.**_

_**With that motion, they both disappeared behind the dark black water….**_

_~**To be continued . . .~**_

* * *

**OMG! THIS CHAPTER WAS INTENSE! *at least for me to write* Will Gilbert and Laura survive? And what is iggy gonna do when he finds out what happened at the docks?**

**Well, as usual audience, you need to read the next chapter to find out!**

**Until next time everybody!**

_**UPDATED ON: July, 29th, 2012**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Search and Rescue PT4

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own Hetalia or its characters, just the story and my oc. _

_**A/N:**__ And just to let you know, in this chapter, it starts off the fourth part of : "The Search and Rescue " __Story Arc! __. As I'm writing this chapter, I'm listening to the bleach OST soundtracks, for music inspiration for ideas. (Music helps me think up better ideas)_

* * *

_**Pirate Cousin-Chapter 8: The Search and Rescue Pt.4**_

"_**FRAU, WATCH OUT!" Gilbert yelled, as he started running towards her, with fear written all over his face. She didn't know why he was running towards her, but she turned her head a bit, as she soon realized why.**_

_**When she was pushed, she was at the edge of the dock…**_

_**Which means, she was falling backwards into water.**_

_**Now, she was starting to feel more scared. She screamed outloud, hoping someone had heard her.**_

"_**LAURA, HOLD ON!" Gilbert yelled as he raced even faster, grabbing her hand, as he pulled her close to him, falling with her. Both of them fell into the water with a loud splash, loud enough that it could be heard a mile away.**_

_**With that motion, they both disappeared behind the dark black water….**_

___- - - -._

It was cold.

The water felt extremely cold, like a shock wave of ice running through a body numbing current. It was also dark, almost unable to see anything, not even the hands in front of your face.

Laura didn't know what to do or think, since she was under the water. But she did know that she had to hold her breath for as long as she could, or otherwise she would die.

But she had never actually learned how to swim, and her body was starting to become numb like, from being in the water for only a few minutes. She felt something tugged on her, trying to make her go up, up to where the surface was.

She tried to fight the tugging off, but she was slowly loosing, as her air supply was running out. She kept trying to hold on, even when her lungs were burning fire and screaming for air.

Then, she felt that she couldn't hold it anymore, as water filled her lungs and her body started to become limp like. She could feel herself starting to become number as her vision went hazy….

Then she was thrown into a world of blackness…..

___- - - -._

After some time had passed, Gilbert's head broke through the water's surface, as he was gasping for air. He mentally kicked himself for pulling a stupid stunt like that. He still had his arm around Laura, since they both fell into the water.

Her head was leaning against his shoulder, as her eyes were closed.

"Hey, frau… you alright?" Gilbert asked her, as he gently brushed some loose strays of hair that were in her face. She didn't respond, so she started to lightly shake her, to try to wake her up. "Hey, frau, vake up, now…."

She still wasn't responding as he continued to shake her. When after a few minutes had passed and she still wasn't responding, her started to get worried.

_**She couldn't have drowned….could she?**_

There was no way he was gonna let that happen, not by a long shot!

"Frau, hold on! Don't give up alright?" Gilbert said, as he started to swim towards the shoreline, making sure to keep Laura's head above the water, just to be safe.

"**Don't you dare die on, got it? DON'T YOU DARE DIE!"**

_**He kept swimming faster, hoping he could make it in time….**_

___- - - -._

He kept on swimming, until his feet could touch land. He carried Laura's limp form in his arms, hoping he still had time to save her. He didn't want her do die, at least that's what every part of his body told him.

Why was he feeling like this?

He had only met this girl today….

And yet, he was trying to save her, for a reason, he didn't know why…

"Please, frau…vake up…vake up…" Gilbert said, softly to her, hoping she might have heard him. He was starting to get even more worried as he got all the way to the beach's shoreline.

He gently placed her on the ground, laying her perfectly still. Then he got down on his own knees and put his head to her chest, listening for any sign of life.

Fear started to enter his mind, when he didn't hear her heart beating.

_**She couldn't be dead….**_

_**She just couldn't….**_

'Hold on, frau…please….hold on..." Gilbert pleaded as he got ready to give her CPR. He put his hands just below her ribcage, doing it exactly as he saw own of the crew members do it one time.

He had never actually done it himself, but he was willing do it, to save his friend….

He did some chest compressions, then took a deep breath. Fear was running through his body as he pinched her nose, not knowing if this was gonna work. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, forcing his breath into her mouth.

He repeated the process again, for a second time, hoping she might come too. When she didn't, he did it for a third time, praying silently in his mind, that she wasn't dead.

When he was about to press his lips to hers for the fourth time, that's when her eyes snap open and she let out a gasp, making him jerk back in surprise.

She started coughing up a ton of water, almost a stomach full of water. Gilbert sighed as he helped her roll to the side, allowing her to cough up the water that way.

"Zhank gott, you're alright!" Gilbert said softly to her, as he waited for her coughing to slow down. The coughing did start to slow down, after a few minutes.

When she was finally done with her coughing fit, she looks at Gilbert, feeling a bit confused.

"Wha….what…happened?" She asked, as her head kinda felt fuzzy.

"It's alright frau. You're safe now." Gilbert said, as he put his arms around her, seeing that she was starting to shiver. "It's alright now, everything is alright…your safe now…"

Neither one of them moved a single muscle as they didn't want to move at all. They didn't even notice the sounds of footsteps coming towards them….

Until a blade was suddenly at the back of Gilbert's neck.

"**Get your filthy bloody hands off of her, you rat scum!"** A voice hissed in his ear, a voice of anger and rage. Gilbert was feeling a drip of danger as he slowly turned his head to see that one of the most dangerous pirates was right behind him, with eyes that were looking to kill.

"So… might want to explain…what the hell your doing with my cousin, little albino boy?" The angry voice of Arthur Kirkland said, as he was about two seconds from ripping Gilbert's throat out.

_**If either made a move, another battle would take place, but a different type of ending would occur…**_

_**To be continued . . .~**_

* * *

**Aw, crap! Looks like iggy is soo pissed! What's gonna happen next? And will there be another fight happen again? Well, to make you all mad, you're gonna have to wait till the next and final chapter of the: **_**"search and rescue story arc"!**_

**Until next time everybody!**

_**UPDATED ON: July 31 , 2012**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Search and Rescue PT5

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own Hetalia or its characters, just the story and my oc. _

_**A/N:**__ And just to let you know, in this chapter, it starts off the fifth and final part of : "The Search and Rescue " __Story Arc! __. As I'm writing this chapter, I'm listening to the bleach OST soundtracks, for music inspiration for ideas. (Music helps me think up better ideas)_

* * *

_**Pirate Cousin-Chapter 9: The Search and Rescue PT.5**_

"_**It's alright frau. You're safe now." Gilbert said, as he put his arms around her, seeing that she was starting to shiver. "It's alright now, everything is alright…your safe now…"**_

_**Neither one of them moved a single muscle as they didn't want to move at all. They didn't even notice the sounds of footsteps coming towards them….**_

_**Until a blade was suddenly at the back of Gilbert's neck.**_

"_**Get your filthy bloody hands off of her, you rat scum!" A voice hissed in his ear, a voice of anger and rage. Gilbert was feeling a drip of danger as he slowly turned his head to see that one of the most dangerous pirates was right behind him, with eyes that were looking to kill.**_

"_**So… might want to explain…what the hell your doing with my cousin, little albino boy?" The angry voice of Arthur Kirkland said, as he was about two seconds from ripping Gilbert's throat out.**_

_**If either made a move, another battle would take place, but a different type of ending would occur…**_

___- - - -._

Not one of them moved, as time seemed to slow down. Each person was ready to strike at the other if either one made a move at each other.

Gilbert thought it over and decided it wasn't worth getting killed like this, especially in front of Laura. He slowly let's go of Laura, as he puts his hands down by his side.

The blade is taken away from Gilbert's neck, and then, was forcefully hit against the back of Gilbert's head. Gilbert felt something hit him hard, making feel a bit dizzy. He feels himself fall to the ground, as he could hear Laura let out a scream in the background.

His shoulders, were suddenly being shaken, trying to make him get up.

"Gilbert, get up! Please get up!" The faint voice of Laura said, as he could see through hazy like vision of Laura's face filled with worry. His vision was getting hazier and fuzzier, as he closed his eyes for a bit and then, faded into darkness…

Laura kept on shaking his shoulders, trying to get him to wake up. She didn't even notice someone pulling on her arm, trying to get her away from Gilbert. She turned her head, about to tell them off, when she saw that it was Arthur, that was having a grip on her arm.

"Let me go, you! Let me go!" Laura screamed as she tried to get Arthur's hand off her arm. But no matter how much she struggled, he wouldn't let go and drags her away from Gilbert. She starts to kick and hit, trying to make him let her go.

After a few minutes of kicking and hitting, Arthur puts a hand over her eyes, making her not be able to see anything for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Laura. I didn't want to do this, but I got no choice." Arthur said to her softly as Laura suddenly felt herself start to feel a bit sleepy for some reason. She tried to fight off the sleepiness, but it was too strong for her to fight it off.

"That's right, luv. Just go to sleep for a bit…" Arthur said to her softly again, as she could feel her body starting to relax and start to go limp. Soon, she was fast asleep, influenced by the effects of the sleep magic, that Arthur had used on her, to be put to sleep.

_**Laura continued to sleep, not knowing or wanting to know, what would happen next….**_

___- - - -._

Gilbert woke up sometime later, when a cold bucket of water was thrown into his face.

The cold water was effective enough to jolt him awake from his slumber.

The first thing he noticed, that he was on some kind of deck, tied to what he thought was a ship's mast. He looked around and saw that he was on some kind of ship, that was different from the one he was on. He looked around some more, thinking that something was missing.

After thinking for a few minutes, he remembered Laura. He tried to look to see if she was also around here, but she wasn't. He tried getting up to go look for her, but found out that he couldn't, due to the fact that he was tied up. He kept trying to break free, but stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

He looked up and glared angry crimson eyes at Arthur, who only glared right back with glowing angry emerald eyes.

"So, it looks like the brat is awake." Arthur said to Gilbert, still glaring at him.

"Vell, I vas sleeping, until some lunatic threw a bucket of cold vater at me. Poor service you got here, you British scumbag." Gilbert sneered at him, and received a hard slap to the face by Arthur.

"Watch your mouth, you sea rat! If you act cheeky like that again, I just might throw you overboard for your rudeness." Arthur said, his voice dripping with seriousness.

"So sorry, but politeness isn't in mein vocabulary, tea dork!" Gilbert sneered again, with a teasing tone. He received another slap to the face, this time harder than last time. "Is zhat all you got? I barely felt zhat vone!"

Arthur was about to slap him again, but decided it wasn't worth it. Gilbert tried to hold back a chuckle as he looked at Arthur.

"Hey, at least let me see Frau, allright? I vant to know if she's okay…" Gilbert said, as Arthur got right in his face, still with his glaring look.

"And why would I do something as stupid as that, you bloody brat? There's no way in the world, that I'm gonna bloody let you see her. You caused me enough trouble as it is, so why should I do anything for you?" Arthur said, as he looked at Gilbert straight in the eye. "And besides, I'm not letting anyone see her at the moment, so just forget it."

"Vhy not? Vhat did you do to her, you fucking aschlock?!" Gilbert yelled at him, struggling hard to get free.

"She just sleeping, resting in my captain's quarters." Arthur said, giving Gilbert an evil smirk. Gilbert felt his blood begin to boil, as he glared angry eyes at Arthur, as he furiously tried to get loose, just a bit and go after Arthur.

"**VHY DID YOU PUT HERE IN ZHERE?! YOU STUPID BASTARD! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW, OR I SVEAR, ZHAT I VILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE UND NOW!**" Gilbert yelled ranted at him, his face full of anger.

" I would like to see you try, brat." Arthur said, as he left the area, to go check up on Laura. "But, I might reconsider in changing my mind, if you behave yourself, like a good little boy….but that all depends on how you act and on how good you do on following orders."

Arthur could hear Gilbert grumble in the background, but he ignored it as he went back to his own cabin to go check up on Laura….

___- - - -._

Laura was sleeping peacefully, in what seemed like a warm comfy bed. She pulled some of the blankets closer to her, snuggling very cute like with the blankets. She was having a good dream, not even noticing the door to the cabin being quietly opened.

Arthur opened the door as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl that was occupying his bed at the moment. He walked over to her as quietly and quickly as he could, as many thoughts and questions entered his mind.

_Why should I give in to that brat? I mean, I don't why he was even around Laura in the first place? I know that he can't be trusted, so what should I do with him?_

After a few minutes had passed, Laura was slowly waking up, feeling still kinda sleepy. She slowly gets up, from the bed and the first thing that she notices is Arthur standing right next to the bed.

"Hey, there Laura. You feeling okay?" Arthur asked her, as she looked around, trying to think of where she was and what happened. Slowly, the memories came back to her, as she looks at Arthur, with questions on her mind.

"Yea, I think so….but, why I am here? And why did you use magic to put me to sleep?" Laura asked him, as she wanted some answers from him.

'Well, luv, I did it, because I didn't have a choice. You wouldn't get away from that kid, so I had to put you to sleep." Arthur said, as he looked at her with a sorrowful expression on his face. "I'm truly sorry for doing that. I hope you can forgive me for doing that to you, and I promise to not do that again, okay luv?"

"That might not work, coz what if you get caught in a situation like that again?" Laura said as she gave him a small smile. "How about you try not to do it again? At least for now…"

"Okay, deal." Arthur said, as he gave her a smile back. "But now, I have a little problem to deal with…"

Laura listens as she hears Arthur tell her that he has captured Gilbert. She listens as he explains on the conversation that he and Gilbert had when she was asleep.

So he asks her, what he should do, allowing her to have the choice, on the situation. So, she thinks for some time, before giving him her answer…

**___- - - -._**

**After what seemed like hours, Arthur went to fetch Gilbert, to take him somewhere….**

Gilbert was following Arthur, still being silent for the time being. He hadn't done anything to make anyone mad at him, so he was wondering why he was being lead like this.

He soon got the answer to his question, when he saw that he was standing in front of the Captain's door.

"Make it short, runt!" Arthur whispered dangerously in his ear. "And don't try anything or you'll get what's coming to you." Gilbert didn't say anything as Arthur left to check on a few things. Gilbert waited until he heard Arthur's footsteps, leave the area. When they were gone, Gilbert cautiously opens the door.

A big smile comes across his face as he see's Laura, awake and sitting up in the bed.

"FRAU!" Gilbert said, as he raced over to her and gave her a big hug. "You're avake! I vas so vorried about you!" She was shocked at the action, but hugs him back.

"I'm glad your okay, Gilbert. I was kinda worried about you two." Laura said. Then the two started talking for a few minutes, trying to get as much time talking to each other as they could.

"Listen frau. I might have to go back to my own ship. But I vill find you again und vhen I do, I'l take you avay from zhat scone eater!" Gilbert said, as he handed something to Laura, secretly. She looks at and see's that it's a small iron cross, tied around a small cord. "You can zhat, until ve meet again."

"But why give me this?" Laura asked, confused for a little bit.

"Zhink of it as a promise…. A promise, to return for you someday. So hang on to it, alright? Und know zhis, Leibe: I vill never forget you, for as long as shall live!" He gently grabs her chin and leans forward, to give her a light gentle kiss on her forehead. Laura could feel a light blush dust her cheeks at having being kissed on the forehead.

"kesesese~ you look so cute vhen you blush, frau." Gilbert said, giving her a soft smile. They talked some more, before Arthur came back and took Gilbert away.

Laura watched sadly as her friend left her sight and was gone. But she looked at the Iron cross that he left her and knew deep inside her heart, that they would meet again.

Someday, somewhere, they would find each other again….

_**To be continued . . .~**_

* * *

**WOW! GOOD CONCLUSION TO THE SEARCH AND RESCUE STORY ARC! **

**And now, for the next chapter, I might put up an author's note and then Chapter 10, which will have a time loop! (yea time loop!)**

**In Ch. 10: Laura will be 15 years old, and it will star off a week before she turns 16 years old. SO LOOK FORWARD TO THAT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**

_**UPDATED ON: August 13 , 2012**_


	10. Chapter 10: A small wish for me

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own Hetalia or its characters, just the story and my oc. _

_**A/N:**__ in this chapter, __Laura will be 15 years old, and it will start off a week before she turns 16 years old. And there might be some POV'S in here, just for fun!_

* * *

_**Pirate Cousin-Chapter 10: A small wish for me**_

Some time had passed and Laura was starting to grow up. She was now a beautiful 15 year old girl and still as feisty and stubborn as ever. That is something that hasn't changed since she was small.

She was still very close to Arthur, making sure she never went too far from his sight. But sometimes, she was able to sneak away from him, whenever he wasn't watching…

And once again, she was able to get away from him, just for while….

"Looks like I got some space to relax a bit. Why does iggy always have to act like a freakin mother hen all the time? I'm not a little kid anymore…" Laura grumbled as she walked down the street, to where a market was taken place.

She looked around and saw lots of strange and new things that made her curious to look them over. But she couldn't stay long, for even though she had some freedom, Arthur did tell her to keep a close eye on anything strange. If she did find anything, she was supposed to come back and tell him immediately.

So even though she didn't want to do it, she had to, that was her cousin's orders.

She kept on walking, as she started thinking some things.

Most of the things she kept on thinking about, was her life before meeting iggy and her first friend….Gilbert. She thought about how he was doing and where he could be right now.

She kept remembering the last time she and him saw each other….and the iron cross that left behind for her to have.

"_Listen Frau….I might have to back to mein own ship…_

_But I vill find you again und vhen I do, I'll take you avay from zhat scone eater…."_She remembered his words only as he had spoken them a few minutes ago and not feeling like it has been years.

She looks at the Iron cross around her neck, which she has kept this entire time.

"_You can keep zhat, until ve meet again….zhink of it as a promise…._

_A promise, to return for you someday. So hang on to it alright?..._

_Und know zhis, Liebe: I vill never forget you, for as long as I shall live…" _She lightly touches her forehead, remembering where he had kissed her there, as his way of saying goodbye to her. But it also felt like a sign of his promise: his promise to return to her once again…

"Oh, Gilbert….you can be such a fool sometimes…." She said softly to herself, as she continued walking on. "Where are you….where can you be, Gilbert?" She asked herself, as she noticed that she had walked right in front of a tavern. She looks at it for a few minutes, wondering if she could go in or not.

"Well, there's one way to find out…." She said, as she steps into the tavern, not knowing the surprise she was gonna get…

___- - - -._

The tavern smelled of beer and hard liquor filled the air, as Laura stepped into the place. She was wearing boy like attire, with a hunter like pants, knee high boots and a white shirt, to hide her woman like shape. She looked around to see if there was an open seat anywhere. She did find one, at the bar table….

She walked over there, taking a seat and not giving a care on whoever was looking at her. If anyone tried to fight her, she would make sure that they wouldn't be able to walk again. Since over time, her fighting skills had improved and she could take down any man…

She looks at all the titles of drinks, thinking of which one to have first. As she started thinking, she thought of one simple wish that she wanted…

"_Well, my birthday is coming up in a week or so….and if I could have anything in the world, for my birthday….._

_It would be…._

_It would be…_

_To see Gilbert, one more time…." _She thought as she thought of which drink to have. But before she could say anything, she heard the door open with a loud thud.

Someone was making a bunch of noise and causing a commotion, which was starting to annoy her. She let out a small groan as she decided to just ignore them, hoping no one would notice her.

But someone had sat at the same bar table as her, and started to take notice of her.

She had just hoped that they would leave her alone, as she turned her head and let out a loud gasp. The person also looked at her, shocked to see her.

"IT'S YOU!" They both said at the same time, as a shock entered both their systems….

**Gilbert POV**

_**Gilbert Bielschmidt was feeling bored and wanted to get some excitement happing soon. He didn't like being bored; coz then, live was so unawesome.**_

He kept walking down the street, hoping something would happen soon. After all, he had just turned 18 and wanted to something exciting that most 18 year olds got to do. So as he kept thinking of what he can do, he passed by a tavern that he was familiar with. He grinned as he pushed open the door, with a loud thud.

"SOMEONE BETTER HAVE BEER HERE, OR I'M GONNA BE MAD!" He said loudly, as a customer looked at him, with a grin.

"Well, you in luck mate, coz there's plenty here to go around!" The customer said, raising his glass.

"Gut, coz zhe awesome me, vould have had a crappy day if I didn't have mein beer!" A couple of customer's laughed at his statement as he just grinned at them. He looked to see if there was an open seat and found one…

At the very end, of the bar table.

And also there, there was a young girl with long summer red hair, tied in a ponytail, looking kinda bored.

"_Vhat luck! A pretty young frau is a zhe bar table….zhis can't get any better zhan zhis." _Gilbert thought, as he walked over to the bar table, hoping to get a glimpse of the young girl.

As he sat down on the seat, next to her, he tried getting a good look at her face. When she finally turned around, he gasped as he got a good look at her face.

_**Those light blue eyes, so innocent and kind…**_

_**That long summer red hair, that caught glimpses of the sun….**_

_**That face expression that he remembered so long ago….**_

"IT'S YOU! He and the girl both said at the exact same time. He just stared at her for a few minutes, not knowing if this was real.

"Are you….Laura?" He asked cautiously, as she gave him a big grin.

"Gilbert! It's you!" She squealed as she gave him a surprise hug/glomp, that gave him a bit of a shock. He didn't know what to say as he suddenly remembered where they were.

"Um, hey, frau…vhy don't ve take zhis conversation else vhere?" He said to her, as she looked at him confused like. And before she could say anything, he lifts her over his shoulder, taking her down a hallway, the tavern had overnight guests.

Gilbert could hear the hoots and wolf whistles, but ignored them as he continued walking with Laura over his shoulder. He continued on, as he looked for a spare room…..

_**To be continued . . .~**_

* * *

_**Oh, wow! Laura gets to meet Gilbert again and the first thing he does after all this time…..**_

_**Is does that! (Gilbert…you naughty boy…)**_

_**So, wonder what Gilbert is gonna do next? And what he wants to talk about? Well, you're gonna have to read the next chapter to find out!**_

_**~Until then, see you next time…~**_

_**UPDATED ON: August 23, 2012**_


	11. Chapter 11: Well,I Missed You So Much

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own Hetalia or its characters, just the story and my oc. And I decided to add a little bit of a title change to the story *just to see how it is*_

_**A/N:**__ in this chapter, Laura will be 15 years old, and it will start off a week before she turns 16 years old. And there might be some POV'S in here, just for fun! Also, like I said, with the change of the title, I also added a few changes to the story description, since it has both Pir!Eng and Pir!Pru in the story. *As from chapters 1-10.*_

_**Also:**__ I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in awhile. *I was having a bit of trouble, of trying to figure out the rest of the ideas for this story* But I am back and ready to make this story continue…..*without any writer's blocks, I hope*_

* * *

**Pir!EngandPir!PruXOC (Laura)**

_**Pirate Cousin-Chapter 11: Well, I Missed You So Much...**_

After walking down the hallway for a few more minutes, with Laura still over his shoulder and seeing that they weren't being followed or that anyone was watching them, Gilbert felt a bit of relief, as he puts Laura down from carrying her over his shoulder. When she was standing on her own two feet, he watched her brush off any dust that might have gotten on her clothes.

Gilbert chuckles to himself, as he couldn't help but think how cute she looked, after all this time. He looks around and spies an empty room, that was the perfect place for them to talk.

"Hey, Frau. Vhy don't ve go in zhere to talk?" He asked her, as he pointed at the empty room, for her to see where they should talk. She nodded her head, as she thought that would be a good place.

"Sure, no problem." Laura said as she followed Gilbert into the room. She saw that the room had one bed, a table and chair that was to the left side wall of the room, and a door that led to a sink and small tub for cleaning oneself.

She walked over to the bed, as Gilbert closed the door behind them, locking it shut, with the key that was hanging on a wall hook to the side of the door. When the door was fully locked and shocked, Gilbert walked over to Laura, as they both took a seat on the bed.

"So…what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked as she looked down at the floor, as she moved her feet back and forth, as if she was interested in her feet for some reason.

"Um….how old are you?" Gilbert said bluntly, blurting the first thing that came into his mind. Laura looked up and stared at Gilbert for a few seconds, as she was kinda surprised at what he said. It took her a few minutes to recover, before answering him.

"I'm 15….But I will be 16 in a week." Laura said.

"16 in a veek? Zhat's cool und awesome, frau." Gilbert said, as had a smile on his face. "I'm almost 18…."

"What? You're 17?" Laura said as she looked kinda shocked. "I would have never thought of that. It's probably since you're so tall, that I would think that you look older…"

They kept talking for a few more minutes, and then she looks back at the floor, as she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Um, so, why did you want to talk to me in here, Gilbert?" Laura asked, as her voice kinda low and soft.

She kept looking for a few minutes until something awkward happened….

"Vell, frau, it's like zhis…" Gilbert said as he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a warm and tight embrace, holding her in his arms. A shocked look came upon her face, at being in the hug with Gilbert. Since she wasn't used to this kind of thing, she felt her face getting warm, as a hot light blush, dusted her cheeks.

Gilbert leaned his head closer to her ear, as he dropped his voice to a low speaking tone, adding a seductive purr to it, making small shivers run down her spine when he spoke to her.

"I just vanted to be able to hold you again, since it's been so long, since ve last saw each ozher. Und all zhis time, I missed you so much…." Gilbert said, as he lightly started to stroke her hair.

"I missed everyzhing about you…your hair…" Keeps stroking her hair. "Your neck…" Brings his face closer to her neck, letting his nose touch her soft skin. "Your scent…" Her scent fills his nostrils, as he smells her scent, memorizing her intoxicating scent. "Und every single part of your body…"

His hand sneaks down to her the lower part of her back, making small little kneading circles in her back, as it was a weak spot for most females. It worked, as she let out a small soft moan, escape from her mouth. She didn't know why she was acting like this, but for some reason, she couldn't help it. For some reason, she kinda liked it, and didn't want it to stop.

Even though they were both a little older, and things like this did happen sometimes between two people, now wasn't the right place or time to try and do what might be called 'a little experimenting' and 'try a little fun'…

But she tried her best to not go any further, as she used every will power of her mental strength to push down those feelings of want and need...

"Please….please…" Laura said as she used her hands to try and push Gilbert away. "Gilbert, please…please stop…"

Somehow her voice was heard by Gilbert, as he stopped his hands, letting the kneading circle motions stop right away. He could tell that she didn't like that, so he knew that he shouldn't continue any further.

"I'm sorry, frau. I shouldn't have done zhat." Gilbert said, as he moved one of his hands to her face, gliding his hand across her chin and lifting her face to make her look at him. "Can you forgive me, mein sweet liebe?"

Laura looked right into Gilbert's crimson red eyes, as she could see a bit of sorrow in his eyes, knowing that he was really sorry for what he did. For some reason, those eyes made her heart have a pang of guilt and regret. She didn't know why she was feeling like this, but she knew that she had this and it wouldn't go away, any time soon….

"Yes…I do forgive you. Just…Just don't do that again, okay, Gil?" Laura said as she nodded her head at him, giving him a smile, to show that she forgave him.

"Danke Liebe! I knew you vere awesome, but zhat just makes you even more awesome!" Gilbert said as he gave her a giant bear hug, hugging her tightly. Laura sighed as she allowed the hug to continue, knowing that Gilbert was acting like Gilbert, and he would never change the way he acts, for as long as he lived.

_**It looked like this would be a very long talk between these two….**_

Some time passed as Gilbert and Laura talked again some more, catching up on each of their lives. Since it had been a while since they last saw each other, they wanted to know each was doing. Gilbert talked mostly, since he was the type of person that liked to talk a lot. He talked for a long time, until it was getting late outside and Laura needed to leave soon, or she would get in trouble.

"Hey Gil…" Laura asked Gilbert, as he looked at her with a sleepy like smile, as if he was acting tired or so.

"Ja, liebe?" Gilbert said, his voice kinda tired and sleepy like.

"I think I should get going. It's getting kinda late and I don't want to be in trouble for being out for so long…." Laura said, as she started to get up, looking towards the door, as she started to head towards it.

"Vhat? You have to leave already?" Gilbert said, as he had a kinda whiny tone in his voice as his face started to pout. "Can't you stay vith me a little bit longer, liebe?"

Laura shakes her head, knowing that she couldn't. "I can't Gilbert. I'm sorry, I wish I could, but I have to get going…"

As her hand started to reach the door, she felt another hand go over hers, stopping her from opening the door and leaving the room. She looked back to see Gilbert standing right by her, his eyes looking straight back at hers.

Both of them didn't say anything, as the silent minutes passed them by, as if they weren't even there. Than Gilbert spoke up, as he asked something to Laura, something that surprised her when it was said:

"_**Stay vith me? Bitte, Liebe, vill you stay vith me?" **_

_**To be continued . . .~**_

* * *

**Well, it has been a while since I updated this story, but I did write another chapter to show that this story isn't dead. …**

**Ooh, Pru. Trying to get some action, aren't you? *well, he is part of the btt, guys* and if a certain someone found out…*cough, cough, (iggy) cough, cough* what he just 'tried' to do, he would be in sooo much trouble…. **

**But, they are so, what will happen next? Any thoughts or ideas? **

**Well, you're gonna have to read the next chapter to find out…**

_**~Until then, see you next time…~**_

_**UPDATED ON: March 7, 2013**_


End file.
